Two People, One Virus Going Down
by Taiga-Kagami
Summary: Kagamine Rin never thought that she would meet a government agent, until Leon Scott Kennedy saved her from being infected. When they team up, Rin thinks of her brother that she lost in the tragic incident in Raccoon City, where she used to live when she moved to America. Will she lose them, or fight for her life alongside her new partners? Is Len still alive?
1. Chapter One: A World of Terror

Zombies were hoarding an innocent person, eating the human flesh out of it. The petrified screams of the woman died down, hearing the moans and biting from the sight of hers. Rin looked at them in disgust and shot all of them in the head, even shooting the dead human in the head at a long distance. She wished it never happened. She wished her brother was there with her. It has been at least fourteen years after that incident in Raccoon City, and she wants to forget it all. She wants to. But after she saw her brother, Len, sacrificing his life to save her from getting the T-Virus.

She had many partners in the fight with these viruses, but they sacrificed their lives to protect her for seven years. She had become traumatized seeing the many deaths of her partners. Rin also felt guilty for not saving them, blaming herself.

Kagamine Rin was one of the rare survivors of Raccoon City. It would've been Kagamine Rin and Len, but he became infected and died for her. She was remembering Len's last words. She became a solo soldier after the deaths of many partners.

_"Rin, run!" Len yelled._

_"But Len…" _

_"No! Just go!" She got up and ran with a blood-stained bat. She looked at him, seeing him look at her with teary eyes, mouthing 'I love you.' A mutant zombie walked up to him slowly, and bit him. _

_"**LEN!**" She screamed loudly. She heard a yell from him before an R.P.D officer told her to start running to a nearby helicopter. The mutant version of Len was killing a few officers, but eventually Len was killed by one._

_When she got on, she saw Len, but a lifeless, dead version of Len, laying on the ground with blood gushing out of him as a pond of blood surrounded him. She heard the gunshot being ringed._

_"Len…" She muttered. It then turned into tears as she cried, avoiding the officer's gaze from next to her. She rubbed her back, comforting her._

_"It'll be okay." The woman's voice spoke softly. _

_"No, it won't." Rin sobbed. The woman was quiet, but then said._

_"What's your name?"_

_"My name is Kagamine Rin. The mutant you saw down there was my brother, Len. He sacrificed his life for mines…"_

_"My name is Danielle, Danielle Alvarez. I've had someone who I lost who was dear to me, and he was my brother too. His name was Danny Alvarez, and he was an officer in the R.P.D, but died protecting me too. So both of us are even."_


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Leon S. Kennedy or any of the Resident Evil characters as well for Kagamine Rin and the Vocaloids used in this very story. Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Vocaloid belongs to Crpyton and other Vocaloid companies. Please enjoy the following. Oh! Here's a message from both of the main characters of this story._

_Leon: Enjoy the story, alright? _

_Rin: As what he said. Enjoy this cool fanfic!_

_Leon: Eh, a fanfic? What's that?_

_Rin: A fan's story of characters from various shows, anime, video games, books and novels, and others~!_

_Admin/Author: Imma leave these two to their conversation.^^_

* * *

_"Len…" She muttered. It then turned into tears as she cried, avoiding the officer's gaze from next to her. She rubbed her back, comforting her._

_"It'll be okay." The woman's voice spoke softly. _

_"No, it won't." Rin sobbed. The woman was quiet, but then said._

_"What's your name?"_

_"My name is Kagamine Rin. The mutant you saw down there was my brother, Len. He sacrificed his life for mines…"_

_"My name is Danielle, Danielle Alvarez. I've had someone who I lost who was dear to me, and he was my brother too. His name was Danny Alvarez, and he was a soldier in the R.P.D, but died protecting me too. So both of us are even."_

* * *

Her flashback ended, only to hear zombies coming near her. She didn't realize until she snapped out of her thoughts. There were already hordes of them coming near her, ready to eat the girl.

"Eh?! How can I get back on my motorcycle?!" She yelled to herself. But she forgot and realized her motorcycle broke down. She cussed under her breath, readying her pistols.

"Come on…" The sounds of bullets ringed in the air, attracting a man shooting with a pistol in hand.

"Who's that?" He muttered questionably. The man went to the sound of the gunshots while shooting through zombies' heads on the way. He had to get through a mutant, which took several minutes to defeat. He ran and ran until he saw a blonde haired girl shooting with an impressive speed. Blood has already covered her white shirt, staining it.

She yelled, thinking some survivor might be near. "Help!"

When he heard the call, he immediately went in for it. He shot mercilessly. Rin looked and aimed, then shot at him on accident. He dodged it.

"What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" He yelled.

"On accident, I swear!" Rin yelled back in reply.

After shooting all of the zombies' head, they panted in exhaustion and ran to find sanctuary. She looked at the taller figure, who glanced at Rin for a second. Rin broke out into a nervous sweat. Did this man really save her?

"So…uh, thanks." She said, sitting down on the wooden floor next to him. Rin fiddled with her pocketknife in the pocket of her shorts.

"You're…welcome." They were quiet, finding it awkward to be sitting next to someone who had helped you and you are feeling weird around that person after what had happened.

"What's your name?" She asked, kind of trailing off with her question.

"Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy. How about yours?" He said with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

_She doesn't remember me. That's a shame. _He thought.

"Rin Kagamine in Western order, Kagamine Rin in Eastern order." She said.

"I presume you're Asian?" Leon asked. She nodded.

"Japanese to be exact." It became quiet again. "…What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an agent for the D.S.O, and I'm planning to wipe this virus off of the face of Earth. What do _you_ do?" She didn't want to talk to him about that, but at the same time, she did want to. She sighed heavily.

"I'm just a solo fighter. I want to get out of this hellhole of a virus and get this world back to normal, where it isn't infected."

"You look familiar." Leon said, looking at her from head to toe. "I don't recognize you at all." Rin simply said, still trying to avoid his gaze. She then finally decided to look at him, from head to toe, just like what he did. Her eyes widened in surprise. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"L-Leon?" She stuttered.

"Rin, it's been a long time." He said hugging her, calming her down with a soothing voice.

* * *

OH, SORRY FOR CLIFFHANGER. I'M THINKING TO PUT MORE SOON. WELP. But for real, they might start talking. Thanks for reading the first two chapters and review~


End file.
